


don't waste your love, just let it last

by RudeLise



Category: GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Фит Джексона и Мэтта когда, порву глотки за своих накачанных мужчин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeLise/pseuds/RudeLise
Summary: Вонхо не любит думать о своих страхах, но иногда они, не спрашивая, просто накатывают на него. Задевая его и Мэтта. И Джексона.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Jackson Wang/Matthew Kim | BM
Kudos: 5





	don't waste your love, just let it last

— Джексон, нам надо…

— Прости, милый, дела! — отзывается Джексон и на ходу целует Вонхо, умудряясь вложить в поцелуй, который длится едва ли несколько секунд, столько эмоций, что впору тонуть.

И Вонхо тонет. Вдыхает полной грудью, только когда за Джексоном уже захлопывается дверь. Открывает глаза — и когда успел закрыть — и пытается привыкнуть к тусклому свету, льющемуся из широких, во всю стену окон. Кажется, Джексон забрал с собой все краски, опять оставив Вонхо сравнивать, какой была его жизнь до и какой стала после него.

Джексон такой… Джексон.

Приходит, одаривает светом, теплом, лаской, кутает заботой, как в самый мягкий плед, а потом мигает лампочка, менеджеры зовут на сцену, и он исчезает, словно его и не было, оставляя после себя только пустоту. И беспросветное чувство вины, которое липкими пальцами цепляется за Вонхо из-за спины, нашептывая на ухо какая же он сволочь, раз мир, где есть только он и Мэтт, кажется ему теперь тусклым.

— Он всегда такой? — спрашивает Вонхо у умостившегося в углу парня.  
Мэтт поднимает голову, отрываясь от телефона, и задумчиво поправляет очки. Но, видимо, не найдя ответа, передергивает плечами, мол «мне откуда знать, я с тобой встречался, а не с ним», и возвращается обратно к телефону.

Да. Именно.

Вонхо снова кидает взгляд на дверь, словно она неожиданно распахнется и за ней окажутся все ответы мира. Почему он? Почему именно с ним? Нужен ли он здесь тогда вообще.

На самом деле, Вонхо не любит думать, что он недостаточный. Он с готовностью понимает и принимает, что где-то ему может недоставать опыта, или сноровки, или умений, или просто везения. Но каким-то ущербным или неполноценным он себя не считает. Ни когда они были с Мэттом только вдвоем, ни после того, как Джексон ворвался в их жизнь одним безумным пьяным «Ребята, а он мне сердце разбил, представляете? Можно я тут у вас полежу?» и остался уже почти на полгода как.

Но и у Вонхо бывают моменты, когда он не понимает, что привносит в эти отношения. И так ли он нужен в них?

— Хватит думать, — не глядя на него, ворчит Мэтт, приподнимая левую руку. Вонхо, понимая без слов, послушно ложится на диван, устраивая голову у него на коленях. Мэтт опускает руку ему на грудь, словно пригвождая к месту. Жест так и кричит «мой, не отпущу».

Вонхо невольно улыбается, вспоминая, как у них все начиналось.

Номинально они слышали друг о друге. В их индустрии новости разносятся быстро и, даже не видясь, они примерно понимают, кто что из себя представляет. Затем они начали пересекаться в спортзале, переписываться в инстаграме, слово за слово, обед за обедом. «Черт, всегда мечтал их потрогать» — произнесенное полусонным шепотом, когда Вонхо любезно согласился подвезти Мэтта после очередной поздней тренировки.

Он не помнит их первого поцелуя. Вроде как это должно было быть важно, но у Вонхо нет о нем почти никаких воспоминаний, только зыбкие фантомные ощущения счастья с горьким привкусом опасения. Зато он отчетливо помнит, как потерянный бродил по улицам Сеула — в одно мгновение лишившись работы, будущего и, возможно, даже друзей. Телефон разрывался долго и настойчиво, и под конец он его попросту выключил — сил не было даже слышать звук уведомлений. Очередной твит. Очередной пост. Очередное сообщение. Звонок. Просьба. Угроза. Мольба. Обвинение. Пустые слова поддержки.

Ноги Вонхо привели его к порогу Мэтта в третьем часу утра. Ладонь сама не то постучалась, не то поскреблась в дверь. Ему открыли через несколько минут, и Вонхо почти упал в теплые и такие надежные объятия.

Они бы могли переспать прямо в ту ночь. Вонхо был готов, какая-то часть его ждала и даже надеялась на это, желая отвлечься на что угодно, кроме бесконечного хоровода «что теперь делать?». Но в итоге он лишь почти сутки проспал в кровати Мэтта, выполз из его спальни глубокой ночью, пораженно уставившись в изумленные глаза Сомин, и, густо покраснев, ретировался обратно в комнату, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Потом, кажется, был горячий чай, очень вредная еда (Вонхо отказывался, а Сомин беспрекословно накладывала ему еще, пока Мэтт наблюдал за ними, тихо посмеиваясь в кулак), неожиданно теплые объятия на прощание, почти неловкая тишина, повисшая в квартире после ухода Сомин, и молча переплетенные пальцы.

Вонхо пришлось почти упрашивать Мэтта переспать с ним в первый раз, потому что тот боялся по неосторожности принудить Вонхо к чему-то.

Сейчас он вспоминает это все с улыбкой. Которая почему-то надолго на его лице не задерживается.

— Давай куда-нибудь сходим? — говорит он, перебирая пальцы Мэтта на своей груди.

— Давай, — отвечает тот, не отрываясь от экрана. Вонхо чувствует укол раздражения, но тут же его подавляет. Он не вправе что-то предъявлять Мэтту.

— Хочу чего-нибудь индийского. Как думаешь? — снова пробует Вонхо.

— Можно.

И опять тишина. Бесполезно. Вонхо кусает губы, но молчит. Не то чтобы занятый парень, вкладывающий всю душу в проект, посвященный благотворительности, был хорошим поводом для ссоры.

Проблема именно в нем. Это Вонхо сидит на месте, занимаясь только своим телом и музыкой. Он не окунается с головой в благотворительность, как Мэтт, и не начинает проект за проектом, как Джексон. Из них троих он самый бесполезный. И от этой мысли даже не отдает горечью. Только смирением.

Они дожидаются Джексона в их квартире. Негласно их. На самом деле снимает ее Мэтт, но собираются они там все вместе. Вонхо не может часто приводить их к себе из-за съемок влогов, Джексон просто говорит, что дома его преследуют воспоминания, с которыми он пока не готов ужиться. Вонхо его понимает, поэтому никак не комментирует тот факт, что Джексон проводит у Мэтта практически все свободное время.

Зато они все-таки выбираются в индийский ресторан. Джексон вызывается быть водителем — даже спустя несколько месяцев после покупки машины он приходит от нее в щенячий восторг, чуть ли не выклянчивая комплименты своей малышке.

Джексон садится за руль, Вонхо привычно усаживается позади, уверенный в том, что всю поездку проведет с наушниками в ушах — их музыкальные вкусы не то чтобы настолько противоположные, просто у него сегодня достаточно меланхоличное настроение. Мэтт дергает было дверцу переднего сидения но, видимо, передумав, устраивается рядом с Вонхо, привалившись к нему плечом. Тот это ценит.

Заливаясь соловьем о репетиции с Джесси, о том, как девушки из ее подтанцовки чуть ли не дрались за право показывать ему хореографию, Джексон плавно выводит машину на шоссе. Мэтт наигранно ревниво ворчит, мол, что они себе позволяют, Джексон распаляет его, в красках описывая, как одна из девушек становилась на колени, чтобы «поправить ему стойку ног», Мэтт ошеломленно хватает воздух ртом, запрашивая срочный развод. Они смеются, продолжая словесную перепалку, явно получая от нее удовольствие, пока Вонхо, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, думает о том, что у него бы так не получилось. Он бы точно все свел к истерике, упрекам и закончилось бы тем, что он попросил бы остановить у обочины и вылетел бы из машины, хлопнув дверцей, направившись бесцельно петлять улицами, остывать.

Поэтому он молчит, позволяя их голосам, пускай и оживленным, убаюкать его.

Их совместные ужины — это всегда приключения, игры в кошки-мышки, где парни пытаются уйти до того, как кто-то поймет, что они там вообще были. Этот их поход не исключение. Они быстро делают заказ, заранее попросив завернуть половину из списка с собой. Нет-нет да кто-то из них обводит зал настороженным взглядом, чтобы, убедившись, что на горизонте все чисто, вернуться к разговору, и так по кругу. Истощающее колесо повторений, к которым они уже привыкли, но легче от этого не становится.

Сегодня им везет, чуткое ухо Вонхо улавливает щелчок камеры на телефоне уже после того, как они добираются до десертов. Не оборачиваясь, он встречается взглядом с Джексоном — тот, кажется, тоже слышал, и они, едва заметно кивнув, начинают собираться. Вонхо идет выискивать официанта, оплачивая заказ и забирая остатки, Джексон прогревает машину, Мэтт методично собирает все тарелки в одну стопку — добрая душа, наверное, почитаемая всеми официантами города.

Они садятся в машину. У Вонхо мелькает тоскливая мысль, что вот они сейчас приедут домой и снова завалятся на кровать, смотреть глупые фильмы и лежать в обнимку. Тихий, уютный вечер втроем. Возможно, они даже займутся сексом, если Джексон и Мэтт достаточно распалятся. Вонхо редко становится тем, кто поджигает фитиль, предпочитая подстраиваться под парней. Но что-то внутри уже который день скребет и воет, понукая дотронуться, прижать, доказать что мой, мои, никуда, никому.

Чувств становится так много, что Вонхо даже переплетает пальцы с Мэттом, выискивая успокоение в прикосновении. Он не рискует отвлекать Джексона — тот сам настоял, чтобы никто его не трогал, пока он за рулем, — поэтому сосредотачивает все свое внимание на Мэтте. В ресторане нельзя было позволить себе ничего лишнего, зато теперь, под защитой ночи и тонированных стекол, Вонхо разрешает себе ослабить поводок на собственной шее.

«Хватит думать», — говорит ему Мэтт из воспоминаний, и Вонхо, чувствуя гремучую смесь эмоций (тоску по времени, проведенному наедине, злость на окружающий мир за то, что он существует, ревность, потому что Джексон и Мэтт такие…), словно срывается с цепи и, рывком развернувшись, целует Мэтта, от неожиданности выронившего телефон. Тот с глухим стуком падает куда-то им под ноги ярко включенным экраном вверх, отбрасывая причудливые тени на лицо Мэтта, ладони Вонхо, обхватившие его шею.

Вульгарный свист Джексона доносится как через вату. Вонхо слишком занят тем, чтобы засунуть язык как можно глубже в глотку стонущего Мэтта. Его ладони словно сами по себе начинают гулять по чужому телу: оттягивают ворот футболки, чтобы было удобнее припасть губами к лихорадочно бьющейся жилке на шее, с силой ведут по бокам, а затем ныряют под расстегную куртку, под край футболки и добираются до горячей кожи. Руки у Вонхо холодные, и Мэтт хрипло выдыхает, содрогаясь. От этого прошивает насквозь и хочется сжать, подмять под себя, накинуться прямо здесь, в машине.

Но Джексон, бедняга, вряд ли такое переживет, а им бы еще доехать домой. Поэтому Вонхо пытается сдерживаться. Впрочем, получается из рук вон плохо — к тому моменту, как они все-таки паркуются, Мэтт уже успевает охрипнуть, его шею украшает несколько лиловых засосов, у них обоих искусаны губы и рубашка Вонхо застегнута всего лишь на одну или две пуговицы.

— Какие же вы, — Джексон осуждающе цокает языком, словно сам не со стояком и не мечтает очутиться на их месте, и, достав из багажника еду, ставит машину на сигнализацию.

Благо, на пути до двери им никто не попадается — Мэтт умудрился снять квартиру в только-только построенном комплексе, и большая часть здания все еще пустует, пока в других помещениях идет ремонт.

Как только за ними закрывается дверь и щелкает замок, Вонхо выпускает поводок из рук, накидываясь на Джексона с неистовством тропического урагана. Они кое-как стягивают кроссовки, беспощадно наступая на задники, пальто Джексона упорно не поддается попыткам стянуть его одной рукой и в итоге остается волочиться за ними по полу, пока Вонхо теснит Джексона по направлению к какой-нибудь мягкой горизонтальной поверхности. Откуда-то сзади доносится смешок Мэтта, шуршание пакетов, писк сигнализации на входе — Вонхо смутно осознает происходящее, сосредотачиваясь только на Джексоне и его теле.

Джексоне, который умудряется просто стаскивание футболки через голову превратить в самое развратное представление на свете, от которого обмякший было член Вонхо вновь наливается кровью.

— Красивый, — шепчет Вонхо в искусанные губы, лихорадочно целуя их, чтобы затем перейти на челюсть, а потом, передумав, пройтись вдоль щеки к виску, чтобы совсем по-детски чмокнуть в нос и опять вернуться к губам.

Иногда Вонхо чувствует слишком много всего сразу и его начинает коротить. Он перемежает нежные ласки с абсолютно пошлыми словами, двигается резко и грубо, а сам на ухо уже мало соображающему Мэтту шепчет самые сентиментальные фразы, которые только может вспомнить. И вот сейчас он разрывается между затапливающей сердце нежностью и опаляющей душу страстью, не в силах выбрать и выплескивая все и сразу.

Но когда Джексон имел что-то против? Он с готовностью принимает все, что Вонхо готов ему предложить.

— У тебя уже была примерка? — выдыхает Вонхо, отстранившись.

— Д-да, — Джексон, будто опьяневший, с трудом приоткрывает глаза.

— Покажи, — не то приказывает, не то просит Вонхо, зачесав назад упавшие на глаза пряди.

Джексон что-то нечленораздельно хрипит (он любит, так любит, когда Вонхо так делает, особенно, когда сам не замечает этого жеста). Позади них раздается щелчок включенных точечных светильников вдоль стен, шорох, а затем теплые руки обнимают Вонхо за плечи со спины, прижимая к широкой груди.

— И что мы зависли, — спрашивает Мэтт на самое ухо, и у Вонхо волосы на загривке становятся дыбом. Джексон тоже не остается равнодушным, машинально вскидывая бедра вверх, но тщетно.

— Жду, пока кое-кто соизволит продолжить, — язвит Вонхо, не отрывая взгляда от оставленного его языком влажного следа, так соблазнительно блестящего на шее Джексона под тусклым светом ламп.

— Сволочь, — хнычет Джексон, — я доверяю твоему здравому смыслу, ну же, не томи, — выгибается на кровати, одновременно пытаясь потереться о Вонхо и показать всего себя.

— А кто сказал, что он у меня сегодня есть? — растягивая слова, произносит Вонхо, склонившись над грудью Джексона и опалив дыханием темную горошину соска. Оба, Джексон и Мэтт, шумно выдыхают, зная, чем чреват такой тон Вонхо. — Поэтому я спрошу еще раз. Где?

Джексон что-то бормочет на китайском и, сверкнув взглядом, приподнимает обе руки, ведя кончиками пальцев от шеи и вдоль груди, смыкаясь как раз над верхним кубиком пресса.

— Если ты в таком пиджаке сядешь, то все тело будет как на ладони, — Вонхо разочарованно громко цокает языком.

— А покажешь еще раз? — неожиданно вклинивается Мэтт, положив подбородок на плечо Вонхо.

Джексон фыркает, но повторяет движение.

— Не-а, что-то не рассмотрел. Помедленнее, — вкрадчиво просит Мэтт, и Вонхо с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться.

Судя по тому, как в глазах Джексона зажигается дьявольский огонь, он наконец понимает, к чему клонит Мэтт. На третий раз его движения становятся почти вальяжными. Вместо того, что вести невидимую линию, он начинает гладить себя — сначала обхватывая шею ладонями, затем скользя по груди, задевая соски, мимоходом умудрившись пройтись большим пальцам по губам Вонхо, потом еще ниже, по животу, остановившись только на пряжке ремня. А потом опять вверх. И обратно вниз. И все это тихо постанывая и елозя на кровати, пока Вонхо и Мэтт, затаив дыхание, наблюдают за ним, впитывая каждое движение.

— Какой же ты… — начинает было Мэтт, но затыкается, когда пальцы Джексона цепляются за шлевки его джинс, пытаясь стянуть их вниз, но безуспешно.

— К черту игры, — рычит Джексон, — хочу вас. Сейчас же.

И кто они такие, чтобы отказать Джексону Вану?

Мэтт скатывается с Вонхо, устраиваясь под левым боком Джексона. Одной рукой он нетерпеливо поворачивает его голову к себе за подбородок, а второй накрывает звякнувшую пряжку. Впрочем, сноровки ему все еще не хватает, и Вонхо под раздраженное мычание Джексона помогает Мэтту справиться с ремнем и молнией.

Умудрившись благодарно погладить Вонхо по костяшкам пальцев, Мэтт тут же ныряет под резинку белья. Джексон с силой подается бедрами вверх, что-то нечленораздельно постанывая в губы Мэтта. Вонхо на минуту отстраняется — перевести дыхание, стянуть все-таки рубашку и жутко мешающие штаны с нижним бельем, полюбоваться тем, как свет играет на золотистой коже его парней.

Он присоединяется к ним, вновь нависая над Джексоном и бесцеремонно врываясь в их поцелуй. Целоваться втроем это не столько про удобство, сколько про влажное скольжение языков, укусы и ранки на губах — и эмоции, которых у них на троих как всегда через край. Вонхо никогда бы не подумал, что ему будет нравиться что-то подобное — много слюны, сталкиваний носами, путаниц кто кого на себя тянет. Но в то же время такой поцелуй — самое живое и естественное, что было в его жизни, что-то почти дурманящее, заставляющее просить, требовать вновь и вновь.

Вонхо не замечает, когда чья-то ладонь обхватывает его член, зато чувствует, когда вцепившаяся в него рука тянет вниз, заставляя навалиться на Джексона, придавливая его к кровати, лишая возможности двигаться. Они сплетаются в мешанину рук, стонов, поцелуев — губы Джексона оставляют метку возле уха Вонхо, пока тот сосредоточенно выцеловывает грудь Мэтта, запрокинувшего голову и стонущего во весь голос.

Джексон начинает что-то едва слышно бормотать, но Вонхо отчего-то не понимает ни слова. Зато Мэтт, кажется, да — отвечая ему с таким же энтузиазмом. Со стороны кажется, словно они вдвоем провалились в какой-то собственный мир, а Вонхо туда затянуло по ошибке. Он мотает головой, стряхивая лезущие в глаза волосы, и жадно припадает к солоноватой на вкус коже.

Их с Мэттом ладони встречаются на члене Джексона — Вонхо обхватывает ствол у основания, пока Мэтт дразнит головку. Не сговариваясь, они начинают мучить Джексона, нарочно двигаясь вразнобой. Тот матерится, стонет, опять шепчет какую-то тарабарщину, Мэтт что-то ему отвечает. Вонхо пытается сосредоточиться на ощущениях, на горячей плоти, пульсирующей в его руке, на бархатистой коже и выступающих венках, на том, как Джексон буквально истекает смазкой, так, что даже не надо тянуться за лубрикантом в ящике тумбочки, ладонь и так легко скользит.

В какой-то момент Вонхо объединяет усилия с Мэттом и они наконец начинают двигаться в унисон. Джексон с хрипом подается навстречу, буквально вбиваясь в кольцо их пальцев, потерянно скользя руками по их телам везде, куда может дотянуться.

— А-а-ах, черт, быстре, — рычит Джексон, притягивая Мэтта к себе за волосы и впиваясь в губы поцелуем. Впрочем, надолго его не хватает, и вскоре он, запрокинув голову, снова принимается постанывать, цепляясь за них, словно утопающий.

Вонхо любит, когда обычно острый на язык Джексон способен только издавать нечленораздельные звуки и ерзать по кровати, гоняясь за наслаждением.

Мэтт, кажется, самый трезвомыслящий из них, умудряется второй рукой еще и надрачивать Вонхо, который уже чувствует подступающую разрядку — первую и самую яркую. Это потом, сбросив напряжение, они проведут в кровати долгие часы, осторожно выцеловывая каждый миллиметр кожи друг друга, двигаясь размеренно, глубоко, пока то ли в Джексона, то ли в Вонхо не вселится демон и они не сорвутся на бешеный ритм, вбивая друг друга в кровать так, что деревянная спинка будет стучать об стену, а стоны перейдут в оглушающие крики. И только уже под утро они вновь сплетутся воедино, чтобы в тихой, почти сокровенной тишине комнаты обменяться шепотом признаний, губами запечатывая «люблю» на коже друг друга.

Наконец с громким криком Джексон кончает, дугой выгибаясь над кроватью. Белесые капли пачкают живот Мэтта, и Джексон опадает обратно сломанной, обессиленной куклой. Это прекрасное зрелище, за которое Вонхо отдал бы многое.

Но вдруг что-то идет не так. Какая-то мысль скребется на подкорке, отвлекая, не давая сосредоточиться на желании. Вонхо словно выныривает на поверхность, глотая воздух, не понимая, что происходит. Удовольствие, уже покалывающее на кончиках пальцев, внезапно сменяется тревожностью. Он до невозможного остро ощущает все — липкую, противную пленку пота на коже, то, как чужие руки проходятся по его предплечьям, бокам, бедрам, словно он какая-то вещь. Ладонь Мэтта (или все-таки Джексона?) на его члене ощущается чужеродно, неправильно, будто его используют.

Вонхо теряется, не зная, что делать — Джексон и Мэтт так увлечены друг другом, что он не хочет привлекать к себе внимание, но и выпутаться из клубка тел незаметно не получится. Он пытается найти слова, но их нет, в голове пустота и паника, а Джексон что-то бормочет Мэтту на английском, неожиданно нежно целуя в висок, Мэтт что-то шепчет в ответ, а Вонхо не понимает ни слова и у него в груди словно взрывается граната, прошивая осколками сердце и душу насквозь. Не отдавая себе отчета, едва ли присутствуя в собственном теле, он вырывается из чужих объятий, отползая в самый угол кровати.

Время словно останавливается, Джексон с Мэттом пораженно замирают, застывая в неловкой позе — без дополняющего их Вонхо они кажутся незаконченным пазлом.

— Вон…

— Что…

Они осторожно подбираются к нему, пытаясь не наседать. Вонхо почти отстраненно подмечает, как странно они выглядят — Джексон, без футболки, с приспущенными до колен штанами и боксерами и безвольно лежащим на бедре членом. Это так… странно.

— Вонхо? — Мэтт медленно подносит ладонь к лицу Вонхо. Этой самой ладонью он дрочил ему всего пару минут назад. Едва подумав об этом, Вонхо отшатывается, чуть не падая с кровати, цепляясь за скомканное у изножья покрывало.

— Вонхо, ты как? — неуверенно спрашивает Джексон, осоловело моргая. Наверное, сложно здраво мыслить, когда ты только что получил оргазм, а твой парень решил ни с того ни с сего запаниковать.

— Я… — слова даются с трудом, и Вонхо упорно пытается понять, что, мать его, происходит, но не понимает. Все было хорошо, им было хорошо, почему тогда… Почему ему плохо?

Он хрипло выдыхает. На глаза наворачиваются злые слезы, а он хоть убей не может объяснить, чем они вызваны.

— Я не хочу… — снова пробует Вонхо, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как Джексон и Мэтт переглядываются, словно ведут безмолвный диалог.

— Ты не хочешь что? — Джексон непонимающе смотрит на него, а затем стремительно бледнеет. Вонхо видит, как краска сходит с его лица, оставляя за собой белое, безэмоциональное полотно. Джексон будто гаснет, как догоревшая свеча — огонь из его глаз пропадает, и в оглушающей тишине раздается его надтреснутое: — ты не хочешь быть… здесь?

«Со мной» остается висеть в воздухе не выпущенным на волю криком.

У Вонхо уходит секунда на то, чтобы вспомнить. Погруженная в темноту гостиная, разложенный диван, в стельку пьяный Джексон, устроившийся между Вонхо и Мэттом, заплетающимся языком пересказывающий свою историю любви.

«Наверное, он напишет об этом песню, ” — шептал он тогда влажным от слез голосом, а Вонхо бесполезно гладил его по спине.

Они почти не говорят об Эрике. О том, как Джексону впервые в жизни пришлось добиваться кого-то, прикладывать усилия, изгаляться и чуть ли не вить из себя веревки, чтобы тот упрямец обратил на него внимание. И, по сути, он сам виноват. Эрик никогда ничего не обещал, едва ли не в лоб сказал Джексону, что они не встречаются и отношения ему не нужны. Взаимное удовлетворение. Творческие вечера. Невинные слова, за которыми крылось обливающееся кровью сердце Джексона и ком вины в горле Эрика.

Они оба понимали, что долго так продолжаться не могло, но Джексон отчаянно жаждал удержать мгновение в руках как можно дольше. Эрик же хотел освободить и себя, и его из этой липкой паутины.

Эрик ушел.

Джексон остался. Сначала один. Потом с Мэттом и Вонхо, внезапно обнаружив себя между ними двумя. Он паниковал, как же он паниковал, думая, что расстраивает их отношения, в то время как на самом деле Джексон их дополнял, заполняя пробелы там, где не хватало Вонхо или Мэтта.

Но страх снова стать ненужным, покинутым, остался.

Как каждый день Вонхо жил с мыслью о том, что почти ничего не привносит, так и Джексон боялся, что дает слишком много.

Наверное, Мэтт тоже чего-то боялся. Но в отличие от них мастерски это скрывал.

Вырывая Вонхо из водоворота мыслей, Джексон отстраняется, опуская одну босую ногу на пол, будто собираясь уйти.

— Нет! — говорит, почти кричит Вонхо. Нельзя, нельзя дать Джексону думать, что он не нужен, не важен, что его снова… — Нет, я нет, я, то есть, я не знаю, просто вы, я не понимал…

Слова не вяжутся между собой, вырываясь изо рта разрозненными кусочками мозаики, из которых ничего не сложишь. Вонхо шарит взглядом по лицу Джексона, но тот словно чистый белый лист, а Мэтт молчит, когда так нужно, чтобы он что-то сказал, что-то правильное, нужное.

Вонхо заваливается вперед, утыкаясь лицом в кровать. Этой ночью он столько раз свернул не туда, и сейчас, когда так нужно найти слова, эмоции, хоть что-то, он молчит, не в силах связать и двух слов.

— Я не понимал, что вы говорите, — глухо шепчет он в хлопок простыней. Его едва слышно.

Но Мэтту этого достаточно.

— Прости, — говорит он, — я забылся.

— Я все еще… — Вонхо практически слышит, как шестеренки в голове Джексона становятся на место, картинка складывается, и его отстраненный, почти холодный голос внезапно становится обжигающе заботливым: — черт, Вонхо, любимый, черт, черт, черт, прости.

Он знает английский, более-менее. И даже пару фраз на китайском (но на каком именно диалекте, он не помнит, хоть убей). Но с тех самых пор, как вся его жизнь пошла под откос, он боится. Боится не понимать, что происходит, что ему говорят, чего от него хотят.

Вонхо ненавидит чувство беспомощности и растерянности. Когда все соцсети и почта завалены сообщениями на, кажется, всех языках мира, а он не знает, что именно ему пишут, чего желают. Счастья? Смерти? Чего от него ждут? Может, с ним говорят на другом языке, потому что не хотят с ним разговаривать?

Его сгребают в объятия — Вонхо не замечает, как оказывается зажатым между Джексоном и Мэттом. Они осыпают его лицо поцелуями, гладя по голове и плечам, шепча нежности и какие-то нелепые несуразности.

Постепенно Вонхо успокаивается. Предметы вокруг теряют почти острую резкость, чужие прикосновения уже не кажутся такими противными, и он не шарахается от своих парней, как от чумы.

Своих парней.

Словосочетание все еще оставляет на языке странный привкус. Но не неприятный.

— Если мы еще раз забудемся, — бормочет Джексон ему в макушку, — ударь меня.

— И меня, если я ему отвечу, — согласно ворчит Мэтт, прижимаясь губами к ключицам Вонхо.

В их жестах нет ни следа чего-то сексуального, они просто безвозмездно дарят ему свою ласку, и Вонхо, словно на каких-то чертовых качелях, внезапно переключается с паники и страха на щемящую нежность, от которой на глаза наворачиваются новые слезы.

Джексон сцеловывает их все до одной.

Они укладываются спать — Вонхо посередине, Мэтт у него за спиной, Джексон с другой стороны, зажав их сцепленные втроем руки между ним и Вонхо. Затем до них внезапно доходит, что они грязные, потные, а у Мэтта на животе подсыхают капли спермы. В итоге они все втроем умудряются уместиться в ванной — вода льется через край, заливая кафель, Мэтт чуть не расшибает себе голову, подскальзываясь, Вонхо ухахатывается, наблюдая за тем, как Джексон пытается вытереть воду, став ногами на тряпку и скользя, словно лыжник.

Со второй попытки они все же устраиваются. В той же позе — Вонхо ревностно следит за тем, чтобы рука Мэтта оставалась зажатой между его с Джексоном ладонями.

Вонхо засыпает, думая о них.

А они засыпают, думая о нем.


End file.
